Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to radio communication and more particularly to facilitating radio communication using targeting devices.
Brief Description of Related Art
Typically, a targeting device is operated using two hands of an operator. Exemplary targeting device includes a laser targeting device, a weapon and the like. During a mission, while operating the targeting device, the operator may have to communicate with a command base and/or a weapons platform. Traditionally, this communication occurs via a two-way radio communication device. When the operator need. to communicate, the operator manually keys his radio communication device using an activation button provided on the two-way radio communication device and then relays an audio message. Consequently, the operator has to juggle the targeting device with one hand, during the mission, while keying the radio communication device. Also, the operator may lose sight of the target while keying the radio communication device.